


EGG 彩蛋

by Marandy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Napoleon, M/M, Top Illya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: Solo决定给Illya一个圣诞惊喜。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	EGG 彩蛋

**Author's Note:**

> 无意义短打，请勿深究（。  
> Warning: 很多年代细节是我瞎编的。

“我早该知道——你就是最可恨的——永远不会让人省心的家伙！”  
“我以为我们第一次见面你就明白了，Peril.”  
“就只是，闭嘴——好吗？”Illya略显粗暴地把Solo推进急诊，“他妈的，你毁了我们的圣诞节。”  
“你也有份儿——起码这不是我们最糟糕的圣诞节，想想看。好歹我们身处伦敦的大医院，医生们今晚也会救我们于水火——嘿医生！”Solo朝那位正端着一杯速食土豆泥向这边走的年轻医生挥挥手，笑眯眯地打了招呼，“您大可以先吃完您的加餐。”  
Illya冷着一张脸：“否则您恐怕没胃口继续吃了。”  
医生耸了耸肩，将土豆泥顺手搁置在一侧的急诊接待台上：“我猜我不会。谁不舒服，先生们？”  
Solo绽开了一个更灿烂更迷人的微笑，Illya则狠狠瞪了他一眼，用右手手腕蹭着手表蒙上的水雾。医院里暖气开得非常足；Illya脱掉大衣，一屁股坐在旁边为家属准备的硬板凳上，摆明了要Solo自己处理这个烂摊子。  
“我。一点儿小问题，就，小问题。”Solo搓了下手指，“您真的可以先吃饭，今天是圣诞节。”  
“圣诞节深夜来这里。”医生在桌后坐下，抓起听诊器挂在脖子上，“小问题。对自己的身体重视一点，先生。请坐。”  
负责的、不容置疑的医生已经对患者不耐烦了。Solo又回头看了一眼Illya, 后者正拿那种“操你Cowboy, 你又搞砸了一切”的眼神盯着他，左手拇指无意识地抠着右手每一个指甲上的死皮。他长长地叹了一口气，掀起自己的外套后摆，小心坐到椅子上。  
行了，如此一来问题就解决了一半。  
当然，今天是圣诞节，每个人都会拥有一个家人陪伴的美好夜晚，但正好轮值急诊夜班的奥尼尔不在此列。不过他还蛮有——在医院里值班也不错，是吧？他单身，仍和父母同住，一个和往年没差的节日晚餐，或者一个足能让人骄傲个小半年的圣诞值班；对他而言，没差。所以奥尼尔并不抱怨，也没什么不满。此时此刻，他摊开病历本，好好打量了一下这两位显然根本没拿“凌晨来急诊”当回事的男士。  
一般而言，伦敦每家医院的每个急诊都会非常——非常忙，尤其在这时候，所有人都是被皮鞭抽着可怜骡子。譬如台边匆匆忙忙给病人登记还要腾出手帮他盖上那盒土豆泥以免污染的接待护士，她右边几步之遥即是位出了车祸刚做完除颤的可怜人；哈，圣诞节，酒鬼满街都是的圣诞节，他的妻子软瘫在急救床旁念叨什么，上帝之类，大概。再往外一点儿是参与斗殴被警察送进来的混混，两位护士给他推了镇静和麻醉，外科医生面色不改勤勤恳恳缝着他脑袋上那个豁口。即便如此，他还是叫得比隔壁发高烧打点滴的小女孩还响。楼上住院部大概是哪个病人病危人手不够，接电话的医生抓了几个没那么忙的护士飞也似地闪过门口，剩下的这些肉眼可见地更忙了。老天，他甚至看到有新病人被搀扶着走进了大门；一位，两位——管他是几位，他只需专注于眼前这位。  
相比于那边的一切，他们三个几乎是形成了某个与外界毫无关系的磁场，一个领域。那位高大的金发男人面色不虞地靠在墙上，双臂交叉抱着，一只手的食指有节奏地点着大臂；真是要命，他一点儿说话打破僵局的意思都没有。而面前一直笑着的这位——他穿得太显眼了。奥尼尔敢肯定，这先生大衣的价格足有自己薪水单上的年终数字那么高，更别提他那身挺括合身的西装；鬼知道多少钱。他们都很英俊；即使这么忙了，护士们还是愿意在工作的间隙里抬头偷偷看谁一眼。  
“...先生。”  
“Jack.”他的笑容稍有变化，是奥尼尔常见的、病人要说起自己某些不齿隐私的变化，他太熟悉这个了。  
“Jack Deveny.”  
噢。奥尼尔明白了。  
这里有搀着丈夫来的妻子，有抱着孩子来的父母，扭送受伤妓女或瘾君子的警察——各种关系，各种，当然也包括同性恋人，他们不是第一对。至于最重要的，是什么让他们深夜来到急诊上——不是什么急症，他俩还有心思斗嘴呢。第二，也不是会让情侣撕破脸的性病，先是“你为什么不提前告知我”“拜托这有什么关系”，接下来便是一阵扭打，甜蜜的男男女女们互相撕扯着来到医院做全套的STD检测。可怜的爱情鸟，医院会给双人打七折，以鼓励大英帝国的公民们定期做体检—— 但他们衣着整齐，Jack先生出门前铁定是还梳了发胶，所以，不会是。  
他在病历单姓名一行刷刷写上Jack Deveny这个名字。“多大了？到底哪儿不舒服？”  
“三十九岁，呃。”Jack又一次斜了斜了陪同他来的男人，还在椅子上稍微挪动了下，“如您所见，我们是——他是我男朋友。其实——是——一个彩蛋。”  
“还没到复活节。”  
医生已经开始不高兴了。遇到不听话的患者，换谁都很难高兴得起来。可即使厚脸皮如Solo, 想说出到此的具体原因也非常难。事实上，在这些普通人面前——在他没有任务没有工作，就是个普通人的时候，他很在乎自己的脸皮，更何况，这太尴尬了；Solo敢说，这是他这辈子最他妈尴尬的时刻。  
“假期里没人会关心我们来医院干嘛，对吧？”Solo下定决心般最后一次朝旁边扭头，“如果让——知道，那我宁肯买明天的船票回美国，回他妈的华盛顿。我永远不会再让那群刻薄的英国人看到我，永远不会。”  
“如果让你前上司知道你还有这么要脸的时候，他会很感激我的。”Illya掰了掰自己的手指，“我说过很多次，你做一件事前就该意识到自己要为所有可能的后果负责。你马上要四十岁了，不是四岁，Cowboy.”  
Solo短促地冷笑了一声。那不太像他的风格，Illya立刻将注意力放在了他身上。“Peril, 太过自信不是什么好事。”  
医生和Illya同时不置可否地翻了个白眼。这时，还没人把这句更像是垂死挣扎的威胁当回事儿。

日本的任务总比拉美的简单点儿——实际上，日本总是最简单的。相比于任务，它更像是他们那个黑了心的顶头上司Waverly偶尔慷慨给出的工作福利，更像是一次长达一周的休假。甚至在任务完成后，Waverly在电话里说，接应时间是下周四，而地点仍旧是东京。毕竟他们刚从环境恶劣的菲律宾贫民窟里死里逃生，又因为日本的任务非常需要Solo的鉴赏能力和开锁技术而被调来——Illya不止一次建议Waverly, 不要太依赖Solo, 最好多培养几个多少能比上Solo一星半点儿的特工，省得还要凌晨把一点儿都不靠谱的美国人从被窝里抓出来塞上去西班牙的飞机。  
“Kuryakin先生，”Waverly给他的报销单签了名，“如果凌晨三点时接Solo特工卧室电话的人不是您，那这番话会更有说服力。至于您的建议——我相信Solo先生非常享受这种被依赖的感觉，因此培养新特工的事暂时不在考虑范围之内，省下来的进修费用便可以为Solo先生报销他那些流水账单。记得去财务处告诉出纳，这边有个问题，让她来一下。”  
“你去过富士山吗？”  
Illya合上手里正收拾的行李箱：“我不知道你还对爬山感兴趣。”  
“当然不。”Solo耸耸肩，“我们坐缆车上去，在山上呆一天，再坐缆车下来。”  
“这听起来一点都不美国。”  
“但是这很Napoleon.”Solo回以一个狡黠的微笑，“愿意的话，你可以先上山，在酒店等我。”  
“我没说要和你一起去。”  
“我还以为你不会拒绝我这些甜蜜的小请求。”  
Illya稍微顿了顿：“那要看你的请求有多小——有多甜蜜。”  
“比如——”  
“比如？”  
“比如我请求你在身上多带点零钱，买套子和润滑剂会用到。我不希望我硬得要死的时候，你还没办法从贴身口袋里找出哪怕一张纸币。”  
他坦然地将腿叉更开了些，Illya将目光从Solo腿间处的褶皱跳到他手里正摆弄着的宣传册上，忍不住地掐了掐他的腰，一起挤进那张小扶手椅里。Solo草草翻了几页，把正在看的这张朝Illya送了送：“喏。”  
Solo挑了一个很受美国游客欢迎的星级酒店，这页是他们的首推——带露天温泉的套房，其宣传语是“在阳台能看到端庄美丽的富士山”，价格足以让人退却；但无论是Solo还是Waverly都不缺钱，因此Illya点了点头，心安理得地按住Solo正四处乱摸的手：“小心你的手，Cowboy.”  
Solo哼笑了一声，将另一只手塞进Illya的裤子里：“那就拒绝我。”  
Illya敷衍地应出几个意义不明的单音节，给了Solo一个毫不含糊的热吻。  
事实证明，Solo确实很有旅游经验。酒店大厅里来来回回穿梭的都是西方脸，耳朵里尽是各种口音的英语，要不是接待员还是本地人，Illya真会以为自己是在——  
“是，我们刚从意大利来。”Solo对着一群叽叽喳喳的女孩露出无懈可击的微笑，“我和他正环游世界来着。他是爱沙尼亚人——嘿Boiko!”  
Illya阴沉着一张脸把他从女孩堆里拽走了。Solo总有各种各样的俄国假名能安在他头上，也总能——无论到哪儿，Solo都会引起漂亮女孩的注意，而显然Solo本人并不排斥和她们聊点有的没的，尽管他的——  
噢，他不是Solo的男朋友。  
他们吃完午饭就滚到了床上去，到了晚餐时间才不情不愿地起来。Solo熟门熟路地叫了客房服务，于是他们晚上在露天温泉里泡着喝酒，直做到筋疲力尽才回去睡觉。Illya醒的时候发现他们连浴袍都没脱，湿漉漉地抱在一起，散发出难闻的潮气。按理说，对他们而言危险行动是家常便饭，实在没必要因为“劫后余生的狂欢宴会”之类的东西更改自己的生物钟。但Illya咕哝了几声，在睡意里把这些念头统统和着他俩的浴袍踹到地上，在同样湿乎乎的床上又睡着了。  
一直到入住一天半后，他们才有心思考虑上山这件事。Solo裹着睡衣懒洋洋地瘫在单人沙发上和电话那边的人有一搭没一搭地用日语聊着，Illya拿着那本旅游手册圈景点，时不时盯着他看一会儿。  
“他们告诉我，山上的木屋已经被预定完了。”Solo挂掉电话，朝他做了个遗憾的表情，“所以除非我们掏出那套野营装备，不然只能在山上呆至多一天。现在正是旺季，美国人爱惨了富士山，哼。”  
Illya合上笔记本：“美国人？”  
“美国人。”  
“你来过？”  
Solo讶异地看他：“有时候我真得佩服KGB的训练，苏格兰场如果听说会不顾一切把你抢过去的——福尔摩斯的确存在，哈？我绝对建议柯南道尔把他修改成苏联人，他哥哥是KGB的高官之类——如果他还活着，我辗转关系也得把这句话捎给他。”  
他说这话的时候，富士山就在他背后永恒地伫立着。Illya想去拿相机，但最终只是像平常一样瞪了他一眼。  
离开之前，Illya注意到车站还有一些纪念品在卖，但和富士山的关系已经寥寥，多是塑料小壳里装一些有辨识度的山景，塞进自动贩卖机里——  
“骗那些有收集癖的冤大头。”Solo从外套里摸出几枚硬币，拎着他好看多过实用的包走过去，将硬币塞进机器。  
他扭出了几个重复的，不太高兴地皱起眉毛。Illya弯腰从行李箱外层夹层里翻出更多的硬币，在另一台机器上拧了几下。  
买出十个蛋之后，Solo凑齐了这套一共四个的富士山扭蛋。他把成套的四个掖进包里——Illya尽力不去想，他也是这么掖进了他自己的内裤——兜着另外六个走近垃圾桶。  
“浪费。”  
Solo转过身来：“你对零散的扭蛋感兴趣？”  
他在“零散”上咬了重音。  
“只是觉得你的收藏癖确实很费钱。”  
“你是想拿它来装你的那些红勋章吧。”Solo把那些丁点儿大小的扭蛋扔进Illya怀里，“尽情带着它们回国，装上来自于祖国的嘉奖，再陈列在你们布尔什维克的秘密地下室。等你和哪个女孩以普通身份恋爱，可一定记得告诉对方——啊，老套的那个台词，‘除了地下室，你哪儿都能去’——”  
他屁股上挨了一巴掌。

他该为他们这关系做点儿什么的。  
Illya从局里夹着公文包出来时迎面差点儿撞上正在给圣诞树挂上最后一点儿装饰的工人，对方工服上呈喷溅状分布的白漆也差点儿粘在他的羊绒大衣上。他下意识退了一步，抓起衣角仔细检查了一下。  
按他的薪水计算，Illya自己绝对不会买——也保养不起这么昂贵的衣服。实际上他不怎么关心衣服的价格，只是他和Solo约好了今晚要在美国人家里过圣诞节，穿着一件被弄脏了的、被当做礼物送出的大衣去吃晚餐，那难免会被Solo抓住机会抱怨嘲弄一阵，比如“你知道我花了多少时间才找到这个愿意只靠尺码做衣服的裁缝吗”“你知道这有多难洗吗，拜托你现在剪开它当抹布算了”。Illya不想去考虑圣诞节他们大打出手的可能性有多高。  
那个同样吓了一跳的倒霉蛋明显生了气。对方本来准备发火儿，Illya能从他昂起的脑袋和攥起的拳头看出来；他还能从口型猜出这人已经要脱口而出什么脏话了。但当他们真的字面意义上互相盯着之后，对方卡了壳儿。  
他愤怒的表情凝固在脸上，整个人似乎是僵立在了马路边。  
“看看你自己，美人，”中午出门之前，Solo替Illya打了一个漂亮的领结，“笑一笑。你这么真的——呃，很凶。尤其是，这道疤。”  
Illya没理他。Solo按了一点儿什么发部精华，用手搓热了去捋Illya趴在额角的一撮头发，直到它爆成蓬蓬松松的形状才满意收手：“好啦，去汇报工作吧。”  
Illya坐下穿鞋：“有时候我会觉得你是七八岁的小女孩儿，最喜欢做的事情是给你买的那些芭比娃娃梳妆打扮——还有做饭小游戏。”  
Solo踢了踢他的脚踝，柔软的拖鞋蹭得Illya扭头瞪了Solo一眼。  
“虽然你的确是美国女孩爱买的类型，但我可不愿意在家里陈列个随时会干掉我的娃娃，Peril. 即使再胆大包天的罪犯也不敢在路上打劫你这么凶悍的人，所以，回来的路上记得取我那双被你踩坏又送修的鞋。棕色，别忘了。”  
他们在门前黏黏糊糊地吻了一会儿，吻到Solo之前给他涂的柑橘味润唇膏都被Solo自己舔掉了。为阻止Waverly等急后一个电话打来催促这种尴尬事儿的发生，Illya最终努力将自己从Solo的身上撕下来，并允许自己稍微回味了下润唇膏稍有点苦涩的橘皮味儿。  
而他也毫不怀疑，如果自己还穿成KGB那样——麂皮外套，墨镜帽子，面前这家伙只会更无措。  
“抱歉。”Illya朝旁边挪了挪，“圣诞快乐？”  
对方往相反的方向挪了挪：“圣诞快乐，先生。”  
他确实该为他们的关系做点儿什么的。Illya提着Solo那双鞋从店里出来，又看了隔壁的珠宝店一眼。他们甚至没有确定下什么足以说服别人的——哪怕只是一个名头。  
“拜托，你们能停止用眼神做爱吗？我是说，尽管我不在乎你们私下里到底操了几次，但现在，能不能先把这个该死的任务做完再吵架？”  
管他呢。Illya把鞋丢到门口，搂住还系着围裙的Solo. 他仅仅出去了五个小时, Solo的公寓里就尽是圣诞的气息了。圣诞树、小彩灯、蜡烛、热红酒、姜饼和一桌圣诞晚餐——考虑到他们之前还把这里搞得像五百个人开了场彻夜狂欢的派对，这简直是奇迹——金钱的奇迹。而Solo提前点上了香氛，盖住了陌生的工人们会带进来的陌生气味，整个公寓里氤氲着暖乎乎的绿香。他低头吻了吻Solo的脸颊，用下巴贴住美国人有点烫的颧骨：“暖气太热了吗？”  
Solo扯松了他的领带：“我准备在饭后做点爆米花吃。你想看什么电影？”

“Illya, 操...”  
Solo的前列腺很浅；做过这么多次了，Illya比Solo自己都要熟悉他的身体。随着年龄的增长——如前所述，Solo又是那么个热爱甜食、永远会在晨跑和被窝里选择后者的懒鬼。在某些日子里，Illya晨跑回来后还要在路上顺便买好双人份的早餐面包和新鲜蔬果，一头钻进Solo的公寓，并在接下来的半小时里于滋滋冒烟的牛排、咕嘟嘟冒油脂的咖啡和只愿意从被子里冒出一个头的Solo之间来回奔波。等终于把Solo拖出温暖的床——偶尔是Illya被他拖进去，丰盛的早餐被彻底遗忘在厨房里——听到浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声后，Illya会把早餐端上餐桌，顺带放上一小碟方糖。五颗，全会进了Solo的那份特浓咖啡，再进Solo的胃。下午，Solo多半会烤些蛋糕或者一大堆可口花哨的小饼干，在阳台上消磨掉美好的几个小时。此时总会有和他相熟的内勤人员恰巧路过，颇不好意思地收下大部分的甜点带去总部，又分给那些同样爱吃甜食的女孩们。  
“所以Solo先生就天天和他的画、他的书和他的蛋糕呆在一起。”  
“还有他的男朋友，Kuryakin, 女孩。他们同居了，想象一下——那可能是第三次世界大战最初的冲突地，前沿战线。所以打起精神来，好歹你们还有Solo的饼干可吃。”  
就在这糜烂无度的休假生活里，他的肌肉掉了点称，一点点，取而代之的是层薄薄的脂肪，覆盖在皮肤之下，也许。这无损于他的美，他依然是个滑溜溜的花花公子，每一块肌肉都恰到好处地裹在量身剪裁的高级衬衫里，眼角的细纹几乎没怎么增长；他宁愿把做拉伸的时间省下来多涂几层什么昂贵的劳什子抗老护肤品。自然，这也无损他的实力。他最大的敌人不是这个，是年龄。一些为了好看而练出来的肌肉没那么重要；Illya见过Solo看那些刚入行儿的年轻人艳羡的眼神，哼，就好像年轻人们没有羡慕Solo有可以以各种方法花式违反规定的特权一样，贪心如Solo总想两样兼得。总之，Solo的体脂高了稍微那么一点儿，但对他本人或这个世界都没什么正面的负面的影响。事实上，唯一的受益人只有他的床伴——  
只有Illya, 当然。  
Solo抱起来更舒服了。放松时肌肉是软的没错，但脂肪更软些。他的大腿更加饱满且富有弹性；腰线也没那么紧了，足以被不知怜惜的情人搓出一小捏赘肉掐在手里，留下一块块触目惊心的淤青。相比之前，现在Illya更喜欢挑弄他的身体；Solo总会给出令人满意的回应。  
Solo是异常贴心的情人；他事先做了润滑，Illya的手指在里面畅通无阻。柔软热情的肠道绞着他，黏糊糊的润滑剂和肠液被搅动时发出咕叽咕叽的水声。Solo靠在他肩膀处高高低低地呻吟着，该死的胸部紧紧贴住了他：“再深点…往里点。”  
Solo很少提要求。通常Solo才是他们前戏时更能掌控主动权的那个，这家伙兴致来了就会用尽手段把Illya也拉到床上去。但Solo往往不分场合不分时间地性欲高涨，所以大多数时候——他们没有床。对“如何挑起Illya性致”的问题，Solo绝对可以在这儿拿个漂亮的满分，但他的方案从不包括腻腻歪歪缩在Illya怀里，乞求对方把手指再往里操一操——就现在这样，Illya甚至感觉自己的心都快和Solo的跳到同一个频率去了。不过看在Solo难得这么乖顺的份儿上，Illya慷慨地多塞了两根手指进去，用指节顶了顶他发硬的腺体：“这样？”  
“再——操你的，再——”  
Illya搞不懂Solo还有什么不满意的。他们两个都硬到发烫，Solo被几根手指操得喘不过气来，湿淋淋的屁股和挺立的乳尖都在邀请他快干进去。Solo简直是湿得一塌糊涂，他大概是准备得慌慌张张，以致一口气挤了太多润滑剂。或许刚才和自己看电影时Solo便一直努力夹着屁股才没弄脏他们昂贵的沙发。再往前算一算，从自己下班进门的那一刻——不，在他为他们准备晚餐的时候，他就一直渴求着自己，渴求着一场激烈的性事，渴求着自己能把他填满的阴茎——只是想想，Illya就更硬了。但当他再次顶住Solo的下体时，这个该死的美国人往后退了退：“不，Illya.”  
所以他还是得用手指干他，并且必须探得更深更用力，以满足这个不知道又在图谋什么的骚货。  
婊子。Illya骂了第二句。他硬得头要发晕了，甚至不知道自己到底有没有骂出口。Solo还是不许他操进那个——婊子，纯然的婊子，苏活三磅一夜的婊子。婊子自己都被欲望折磨得快哭出来了；这不太正常，起码是不常见，但Illya很喜欢他这幅样子。Solo哭起来总是非常好看，眼泪也是他的武器，是为某些特定口味的蠢女人和蠢基佬量身定做的可卡因。Illya自然不在此列——Solo是最会翻脸无情的家伙，他才不会跌进美国人的甜蜜陷阱里。不过作为值得信赖的搭档，作为体贴入微的情人，Illya还是在此刻抽出那么一点点理智想了一想：Solo最近丢了什么东西、失去了什么重要的关系吗？没。是哪个人去世了还是谁的忌日？也没有。  
噢，那就是他又干了什么脱出他自己掌控的蠢事，或单纯就只是太——太想做爱了。现在这个情况下，Illya更相信是后者。吃饭，看电影，在沙发和地毯上滚成一团，他想不到有哪一点是不合Solo心意的。但如果Solo真的因为高涨的、不被满足的性欲红了眼眶，他到底为什么拒绝自己干他？  
Illya圈住他们的阴茎滑动了几下，Solo发出一阵愉悦的喘息，朝下坐得更深了，Illya感觉自己的指根都要陷进Solo鼓鼓的屁股里。他用拇指搔刮Solo的阴囊，几乎是咬牙切齿了：“Napoleon Solo.”  
“在呢，亲爱的...拜托...”  
借着怒意，他用手指把Solo操射了。Solo弄脏了地毯和他的腹部，脸色却说不上多好看。当然，快感会扭曲五官，倘若不是假装高潮或刻意摆出合适的角度，射精时人总没有平常的状态漂亮。Illya喜欢Solo这样——这一般意味着Solo在享受他们的性爱，而不是把它当成一个展示魅力的方式，一个获取信任的工具。但了解Solo如Illya, 即使情欲快把他的理智烧掉了——Solo那表情绝对不是单纯高潮后的茫然。  
操，他都记不清Solo上次露出这种几近恐慌的神态是什么时候了。这么多年，六年了，准确地说，他只见过Solo这么不知所措过一次，可能是在澳大利亚，他差点死在沙漠里那回。Solo扇了他两巴掌逼他保持清醒，但他还是没出息地昏了过去，只记得这家伙向来游刃有余的表象雪崩一样塌陷了个彻底。想到那个将唯一一点食物和水都喂给他，还半拖半背着重伤昏迷的他走了两天多的Solo, Illya的心眨眼间便软了下来。他咬住Solo的耳垂，屈起手指顶弄对方依旧兴奋的前列腺，堪称轻声细语地问：“怎么了？”  
“没...Illya, 我们就，到此结束，好吗？”  
秘密。该死的，秘密。他们之间当然可以有隐私，但不能有秘密。Illya无情地拒绝了他：“不行。”  
所以到底是什么呢？Illya相信Solo, 自然相信：他不可能一边和自己保持关系，一边出去和男人或女人寻欢作乐，除非他想被朝着脑袋崩上一枪——不，他们都很理智，Solo不会这么做的，他也不会。不是性病，那会是什么？心脏病？旧伤复发？那他还要润滑好屁股爬到自己身上？嫌死得不够痛快？  
Solo一侧眉毛挑了起来，这是个危险的讯号。“Illya, ”他爽快地套弄着Illya硬得发痛的阴茎，“只是我想结束，没有为什么，清楚了吗？”  
仅仅一个恶劣的玩笑，Solo的表情告诉他。但为时已晚了，Cowboy.  
Illya把Solo拽起来拉到沙发上，用一只胳膊压住了他的锁骨。Solo一开始还漫不经心地挠他的大腿，乖顺地跟着他的动作在他身下扭动。光滑火热的皮肤在他干燥的身体上留下乳霜的香味，附带残留的润泽触感——该死的Solo还提前擦了带香味的——这一股微妙的乳甜，淡淡的，之前一直藏在酒的味道里，成功瞒过了KGB的嗅觉。  
Solo绝对是有备而来。这绝对不会是一个玩笑。Illya拨弄几下他乱糟糟的卷发，瞅准时机送上了一个甜蜜的吻。  
如果说Illya真能从这几年的相处里意识到什么，那就是Solo永远学不会要对美人提高警惕。往严重了说，他平均每年都要在女人身上使劲儿栽个跟头，但下一次还是会对任务中的哪位漂亮女士露出自以为是的微笑。Illya不想数他到底救了Solo多少次，他们又因为这个吵过多少次架。“拜托你只是在吃醋，嫉妒，承认有那么难吗？”“我认为你得先承认你的错误，Cowboy.”诸如此类。  
但在他们的日常生活里，平静的假期里，这能给Illya提供不少的好处。Illya清楚地明白：他是Solo最喜欢的那款，金发碧眼，简单来说。而即使不是——事实上他就是——Illya也被太多人夸过好看了。他擅长利用Solo的弱点，并美名其曰“帮Solo克服这个缺陷”。比如现在，只要他绷一下嘴角，稍微皱皱眉，再重重亲到Solo唇上深吻过去，这个美国人很快就会失去判断力，成为砧板上被一刀敲晕的鱼。  
Illya往里操进一个头部的时候Solo才从这个令人目眩神迷的吻里清醒过来，太晚了。他拧得比别人勒住他脖子时还厉害，但早有准备的Illya铁了心要问出他到底为什么拒绝自己用阴茎干他。没人能拗过一个下定决心的KGB; 即使是这个KGB的恋人也不行，他挣脱不了Illya的胳膊，更改变不了Illya的主意。  
“停...Illya, 求你...”  
他又在求饶了；Solo很少示弱，这很有吸引力。但即使他们昨晚已经做过两次，在床上做的，Illya还是——Solo软乎乎的、湿滑高热的甬道热情吸吮着熟悉的阴茎，几乎是迫不及待地绞紧了它——和谐美好的性生活是感情稳定的前提，美国人说，Illya觉得挺对。但他不会在Solo面前赞同的，他怕Solo得意地翘尾巴。  
Illya操更深了点，Solo的呻吟变了调儿。他慌乱地推着Illya的肩，却仍固执地不肯松口：“操，你个混蛋…我他妈…”  
在Illya发觉自己顶到了什么东西之前，他怒气冲冲地掐着Solo的肩猛力干到了底。Solo发出一连串的叫床声和脏话，歇斯底里地踹了他一脚：“你真他妈难搞！”

“Jack先生，如果你执意不说是什么——”  
Jack从凳子上站了起来。他先是狠狠剜了还坐在那儿的男人一眼，才涨红了一张脸支吾道：“医生，您不用开药，请把它撕了吧，您只需要钳子。只是一个彩蛋——不是复活节彩蛋。不，它甚至和母鸡没关系。一个蛋，一个彩色的蛋，扭蛋，彩色扭蛋。我想给我男朋友一个惊喜——我说过，圣诞礼物。所以我在家做了晚餐，装点了圣诞树——他说过很多次他不过圣诞节，但我知道他喜欢我以此为噱头为他花心思——还，重头戏，圣诞惊喜。天，我——医生，您——该死的，我他妈的。我把一个操蛋的彩色扭蛋——直径差不多一英寸，我算好了的，压根儿没问题——但显然——操。医生，我把一个他妈的彩色扭蛋塞进了身体——我的身体里，取不出来了。所以我们来了医院。就这么简单。”  
就这么简单。  
奥尼尔发誓，当Jack以赴死的决心对着自己吐露出他们这点儿私下情趣的时候，他男朋友——那个被圣诞晚餐和性爱款待了的幸运儿在一边幸灾乐祸地偷笑来着。

“所以，这是一个——”  
“扭蛋。”Solo毫不示弱地瞪回去，“你那些装徽章的扭蛋。”  
Illya摸了摸他的腹部：“如果你告诉我里面有个什么东西…”  
“没有，行吗，就是个空壳子。我不会把你的社会主义荣耀塞进我的资本主义屁股里的，想都别想。”  
“那你为什么要塞个——进去？”  
Solo拧起眉头：“这是布尔什维克的优良传统吗？拷问敌人的时候要刨出每个细节，哪怕是最细微的不对劲之处也不能忽略？”  
“我有理由认为你会为了报复我这么做。上一次，就因为Oleg派人送了授勋带来，你——”  
“不要说你没那么想过。”Solo的眉皱更紧了，“把KGB的侮辱勋章用到它的本途之外。比如扔垃圾桶里供翻找垃圾的流浪汉拿去卖钱——嘿，铜制品很值钱的。”  
“我是有点生气。”Illya用膝盖蹭了蹭他，“但永远不会像你那么夸张。把它穿起来挂到局里看门犬的脖子上？告诉我你怎么想到的。”  
“它有名字，我告诉过你很多遍——Almond, 我不想再重复了。鉴于你也是uncle的看门犬，别在你胸前或挂到它脖子上没什么区别。”Solo往床边挪了挪，“上次遇到你们那个，什么尼诺夫，你从前的同事，我也是这么解释的。”  
Illya瞥了他一眼：“我明白了。我被勒令交给Oleg的检讨就源自于此。”  
“嗯哼。”Solo哼了一声，费力地睁了睁眼皮，“我困了。”  
“别想。”  
Solo长长地叹口气：“我发誓，明天我会解决掉它的，相信我。就放过我吧，我可算明白为什么你拷问的恶名能传遍整个英伦大岛了。”  
“你从来都没有信用可言，Solo.”Illya重新把手指插进他屁股里，尽力朝深处探了探，“还是摸不到。”  
“我们说好的，每十分钟——试一次，十次都不行的话，那就必须放弃了。现在是第六次，我们已经把能聊的都聊完了，我困得要死。早告诉你，不要老是和我黏在一起，会丧失上床时的新鲜感。局里关于我们同居了的流言已经满天飞了，而我们甚至还没有确定什么关系。”  
“放弃，再去医院。当一个异物在身体里面的时候你还能讨价还价，我真不敢相信——”  
“你用老二操我的时候我还能很爽呢。”  
“那不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？异物，身体里面，哪一项不符要求？”  
“你是在责怪我不能把它拿出来。”  
Illya瞪圆了眼睛：“Solo, 你责怪我不能把它拿出来。行行好，是你突发奇想自己要塞进去的。你既没有事先告知我，也没有做什么后备计划，在扭蛋上系条线之类。”  
“那好，下次我要和男朋友玩儿情趣的时候会提前报备的。首先，我要打电话給我妈妈，告诉她她儿子终于准备承担起这个姓氏、这个名字所应当承担的责任，这就用一腔热血征服俄国去了。接着，我会告诉Waverly, 以便请他在特殊时刻——比如现在，我还因为我男朋友每十分钟就拿两根该死的手指干进我屁股里面硬着，而我同样硬着的男朋友则坚决不肯做爱，还只是因为无伤大雅的一些小事——派医护人员前来拯救即将报废的我们，和我们即将报废的生殖器。”  
“我以为，”Illya退让了一步，干巴巴地答，“如果你真的这么做了，我们就算侥幸被救了回来，他也会即刻把我们扔到废品站。”  
“屠宰场，或许。”Solo大方地捏了捏Illya的阴茎，“说真的，我可以帮你吸出来，并且不计较你刚才的行径。作为回报，你得穿上裤子回自己家，明天下午再过来。到那时候，我保证这个小麻烦会被完美地解决掉。如果你想往里放点儿什么，我也欢迎。”  
Illya拍拍对方圆润紧实的屁股：“最开始拒绝性爱的是你。”  
“天，我是想让你忘掉——我们一起忘掉这个晚上。不要再纠结那个蛋了，好吗？算我求你。”  
“不。”Illya严词拒绝了，“没门儿。”  
在U.N.C.L.E., Illya Kuryakin先生便是说一不二的代表，没人可以撼动他的钢铁意志，没人可以改变他做下的决定。当他认为他自己完全正确的时候，他会撕破一切达成目标路上的障碍，并强势地镇压下所有反对的声音。  
“就像那个他妈的种玉米的赫鲁晓夫。”被镇压的Napoleon Solo评价道，“这就是共产主义的——”  
暴力的独裁者Illya用一记重顶让他闭了嘴。  
因此，当Illya第三次说出“绝无可能”这种话时，聪明且绝望的Solo用力掐了一把他硬得发烫的老二，在一连串俄语咒骂的背景音里滚下床，向书房逃去。

因此，当Solo从帘子后面边拉外套边走出来时，Illya反射性地去看了医生的表情。  
“请去交费吧。”奥尼尔医生疲惫地——五分钟之前，在他们开始这个小手术之前，他还精神抖擞得像是能和谁立刻打上一架来着——挥了挥自己的手，将一个长长的钳子放进消毒盘里。Solo走到一边的洗手台旁，将什么东西在水流下冲了几冲，一点黏稠的液体顺着他的手指滑进下水道。如果真是Illya想的那个玩意儿，他发誓他会拧掉——改成火辣的吻吧，KGB之吻，送给奥尼尔医生。  
Solo扯下口袋巾把手和手里圆溜溜的东西擦干，随手将那昂贵的羊毛制品扔进了垃圾桶，好像口袋巾的意义就是作为他的一次性手帕，和些不明不白的体液一起被运进垃圾处理场——没错，对Solo而言，除了装扮他自己还有这么个用法。感谢他这次塞进胸袋的不是丝织物，毕竟上次Illya和穿着整齐的Solo在局里洗漱间做了一次——Solo称之为偷情，并在事后承认他是在发现兜里有上次用剩的半管润滑剂时动了心思——那简直是一场灾难，他们没有套，天啊，谁会在去见上司准备挨骂的时候揣个套子？于是Solo不得不像这次一样，用他的口袋巾清理他们搞出来的所有东西，但精液和润滑剂顺着蚕丝流到了他和Solo的裤子上，他完全不想回忆最后是怎么解决的了。  
Illya狐疑地最后看了一眼那块口袋巾。他有充分的理由怀疑，它也在Solo的筹划范围内。  
“Peril.”  
Solo边走边拧开那个扭蛋，他妈的扭蛋。Illya甚至能看到塑料壳的交界处还有没能被洗干净的、黏在螺纹上的润滑剂。如果Solo是要过来把这塞他嘴里，那他准备好迎战了。  
在距Illya还有几步时，Solo把另一只空着的手伸进了左裤兜里，在里面摸索起来。  
“等等！”Solo从他手底下艰难地挣脱出来，“我相信一切都还有回旋的余地——”  
“没有了，Cowboy.”Illya重新抓住他的衣领，把他几千磅的衬衫领口抓得皱出手指痕儿来，“再没有了，鉴于你刚才狠狠虐待了协商者的老二，谈判结束了。现在，跟我去医院，解决问题后你才有资格回来睡觉。”  
Solo徒劳地挣扎了一两分钟，在这段时间里他被从卧室拖到了客厅。在绝望地意识到自己永远也打不赢这个能扯下车盖的KGB怪物后，他妥协了：“我会去的——我绝对会，让我换身衣服——”  
“桌子那儿有裤子，门口有你的外套和大衣，你完全可以穿那个。”  
“不，我还想——沙发旁边有我的一个幸运蛋——我知道你不想听见这个词了但，我要带着它。它和你的那些宝贝一样，也是从日本买回来的，请了浅草寺的——我很信这个！我要带着它，我出任务都要带着它——”  
Illya稍微松了松胳膊，Solo几乎是自他怀里滑了出去又滑到沙发前，跪趴在软垫上，从靠背缝儿里摸出一个不太圆但也不太方的东西，迅速拎起桌子下面被踩了好几脚的西裤套上，匆匆把那个小秘密塞进了裤兜。  
在玄关，Solo还按了几下他的发胶瓶，潦草地梳了梳头发，朝衣服上喷了一大堆除皱剂，最终卡在Illya失去耐心之前钻进了车。  
所以现在Solo从兜里掏出了那个之前藏在沙发里——他们差一点就在那操起来，如果Illya真的能如Solo所愿从他屁股里捏出那个扭蛋的话——的小玩意儿。它不大，能被Solo完全攥在手心里，连颜色都看不到。  
他把这个丝绒质地的东西拍到了Illya手里，同时举起了那个被打开的粘腻扭蛋。  
里面是一枚金戒指，设计并不华丽，叫指环可能更合适些，稍带一点装饰性的浮雕；从尺寸看，它和Illya的手指吻合。Illya也压根儿不愿意去考虑尺寸不合的情况。  
他可能会错了意，Solo不是一个容易预测的人。例如，Solo经常从任务的哪个边角顺手牵来点昂贵珠宝，然后以他自己的方法给这些首饰改头换面，送给世界各地的女孩子。他甚至给局里一个前台——Dott, Anna Dott——送了一件珍珠戒指，珍珠是从某个毒枭备受宠爱的情妇项链上抠下来的。而Solo的解释就只是“那么漂亮的女孩子不该手指空空”。  
而如果想知道Solo送自己戒指是不是也出于这个原因，只需打开手里这个绒盒。  
那是一个弹扣，按一下底端，盒子便可应声而开。  
“这就是你为什么把它塞进沙发里。”  
Solo又皱起了眉头：“相信我，如果不是想看你在这出丑，我不会再把它从那里面掏出来。”  
Illya没去揭穿Solo的谎言。实际上，他现在感到了大概十倍于Solo的羞耻，以及十倍于Solo的尴尬。他几乎是立刻涨红了脸。  
“我知道…而且你也知道，这对我接下来的工作非常不利。”  
他按开那个小盒子，里面是相同款式的另一枚指环。  
Solo慢慢地看了他一眼：“我想过很多——我让你看它时会说什么，你看到它时会说什么。我想过很多种可能。但显然，现在它们都没能用上。”  
“呃，那，我很荣幸。”Illya从盒子里拿出那枚该属于Solo的戒指，“非常荣幸。”  
“所以你现在是要把它还给我。”  
Solo的眉毛舒展开了。他冲着Illya笑一笑：“那么，事情就算了结了。假如你想继续维持这种关系，我也不会拒绝——”  
“不，”Illya咽了口唾沫，“更准确的说法是，我要给你戴上。然后，这个也得归我。”  
他将手上这枚指环套进Solo的手指上，从扭蛋里抓出自己的那个戴好。正好合适，丝毫不差。  
“那你接下来被耽误的工作怎么办？”Solo抬起他那双多情的蓝眼睛，“我的薪水可养不起两个人。”  
Illya看了看Solo，又看一看他们唯一的、已经目瞪口呆的证婚人奥尼尔医生：“这不难，换只手就好。”  
他甩甩手，示意Solo看戒指上的浮雕：“为了避免甜蜜的破绽，我以后只能用右手給别人一巴掌了。”  
Solo脸上浮起一个不真诚的笑容：“Peril, 我不挑。”

**——THE END——**

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自：https://m.weibo.cn/1752948260/4562466866727301的P2。  
> btw扭蛋其实八十年代才在日本流行起来，但六十年代也已经出现（而且鬼知道八十年代还有没有舅局），我就编了一下（


End file.
